Remembrance
by leasha
Summary: DISCONTINUED!SEQUEL TO TAKE ME AWAY Bella has been a vampire for 10 years. She's gotten married to Edward and has forgotten her past. What happens when an old friend and Audrey return?
1. Chapter 1

**Remembrance **

**Prologue **

**---------------**

_**Read the note at the bottom! Very important! **_

* * *

****

The day my transformation was complete, was the day that I broke Charlie's heart. It was the day that I died. The Cullen's, minus Alice and Rosalie had to stay behind for 2 weeks. The story was that after dropping, Laura off at the apartment, we went on a road trip to California. We were going to Los Angeles, but we decided to stop at the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk.

On the way there, we got into a car accident, which explains how our car was destroyed and our bodies weren't found. Apparently, a crazy red-headed girl--Victoria--was driving the car and she crashed into us, sending the car off the road and into the ocean. No one survived.

I still go back to Forks. I have no idea why I do it. My past is a complete blank. The only thing I remember is Edward and his family. No one or anything else.

After the Cullen's left Forks--because it reminded them too much of Alice, Rosalie and me--they went to Denali, Alaska; where we were waiting. There I was taught some self control.

I'm not proud to admit it, but I have slipped a few times. Every time I close my eyes, I see the humans I killed. I see how frightened they were. And of course, I always see the bright red eyes staring at me.

After every death I caused, I locked myself in my room. I refused to come out for days, sometimes even weeks.

Three months after I "died", Edward proposed to me. I instantly accepted and the next thing I knew, we were getting married.

Now, 10 years after my "death", we were leaving England and heading back to Denali, Alaska. It's been 8 years since we were last there--we left because I killed someone.

Now we were getting ready to go start high school again. The last time I had been to school was when I was human. These past 10 years have been a struggle and there was no way that I could have gone to school without exposing the Cullens.

So now, I was pacing in Edward and mine's bedroom. Edward sat on the bed looking amused. I stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

Edward slowly got off of the bed and came towards me, "Stop worrying, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You've been a vampire longer than I have _and_ I still have problems being around humans."

"Bella, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be with you every second of the day," he said smiling down at me.

"Promise?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Promise," he said and brought his head down to mine for a slow, sweet kiss. I melted in his arms and pulled him closer to me. I knotted my fingers into his hair, while he slowly picked me up and carried me to the bed. Once we fell on the bed, Alice ran into our room.

"Bella!" she called and ran over to the bed.

Edward and I separated. Edward glared at her while I just smiled. "Yes Alice?"

"Get up! We have to pick our outfits out for tomorrow!" she exclaimed and pulled me away from Edward.

"Please save me," I said to Edward.

He merely smiled and waved. "Have fun." I glared at him in response before I was pulled out of the room. Alice pulled me into her room, where Rosalie was waiting.

Rosalie and I weren't friends but we weren't enemies. She didn't glare at me and call me names while she didn't hug me whenever she saw me and tell me all about her. We would talk, and shop--against my will. Occasionally she would revert back to her old ways and be mean, but she always apologized the next day.

On Alice and Jasper's bed were a pile of clothes. There were pants, shirts, jackets, shoes and even underwear on their bed. There weren't--thankfully--any skirts or dresses. If I had worn a skirt or dress, it would have raised suspicion because it _was_ _cold_ here.

Two hours later I was finally free. I was dressed in skinny black jeans, a red halter-top--against my will--a black jacket and make-up. I walked down the stairs to Edward, who was waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me, but I glared at him.

"I haven't forgiven you," I said to him as I reached him.

"You will later," he replied smugly and pulled me to him.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a surprise," he said, eyes gleaming.

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"We'll see." I replied as everyone came into the living room.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped excitedly.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so here is the sequel after waiting for a long time. I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen, so updates might be slow. I wasn't happy with this, so don't be surprised if I change it. This hasn't been edited, so I apologize for any mistakes. The chapter was only 3 ½ pages, so sorry about that. My writing style has changed a bit, hopefully its better. There was something else I needed to say, but I forgot. When I remember I'll add it to the bottom here.**

**I started a new story. I know, I'm stupid. I've got like 4 stories on here to write. Anyways my story is on Fiction Press and it's called **_**Better Than Me**_**. So if you guys could check it out, that would be greatly appreciated. There is a little summary on my profile here, if you want to know what it is about, then look on my profile.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**- Alicia **


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Ahem. Geez, I feel really, really, really bad. I have another note for everyone. Okay, feel free to groan, threaten me and yell. Really, I don't mind at all. So let's just get to the reasons as to why I haven't updated.

Let's see. First there is my grandpa. He's actually fine now, well not 100 percent or anything, but he's out of the hospital. He's on a diet but he isn't sticking to it, so I'm worried about that.

Secondly, it's summer. Now, seeing as how I'm not in summer school and don't have a summer job, you would think I have time to write. Well, if you thought that then you'd be wrong. I've been super busy and extremely tired and lazy.

Thirdly, I still have a lot of health problems. Luckily, we've figured out like half of my problems, so I've got medication for that. And I'm anemic (sp?), for those who don't know what it means, it basically means I'm low in iron and blood cells (I think, something like that). Therefore I'm always tired and even if I sleep all day, it feels like I've been up all night.

Ok, so enough about my family and health. So, now I'm "officially" going on vacation. Now, I've been at my house, hanging out with friends, you know. But now I'm going down to L.A. to visit my aunt and her family. I won't be back until like the 2nd or 3rd week in August. But, right before I come home, my family, and my mom's friends, and a whole bunch of people are going on a cruise. Yay! So I won't be on a computer for a week. Then 2 days after I come home, it's time for school.

On a side note: I'm totally depressed, because I have to wait, like, a week after Eclipse comes out to read it. I'm on the cruise when it comes out. Totally sad.

Lastly, I've got major writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but it's hard trying to find a way to….express it. And I have two stories over on Fiction Press. I know. Totally stupid of me to write more stuff. But the point is, my characters are so much different from Bella, that I end up writing everyone wrong, and they all become OOC.

So now you're probably wondering why I was able to put that one-shot up. Well, it wouldn't leave me alone. I send mental, but whatever. I just kept on getting so many ideas, that I had to write it. So, that's why it was written.

So, I have no idea when the next updates will be. If it doesn't happen until August, I apologize. I'm going to keep a news section in my profile, so I suggest checking it once a week. There will also be a section that has each stories chapter progress.

Oh, if you want to read more of my stuff, check out my Fiction Press account. There's a link at the beginning of my profile. And read my new one-shot if you haven't.

K, I'm done rambling. Have a good summer and see you the next time I update.

- Alicia (if you have any questions, feel free to ask!)

THIS NOTE AND THE OTHER'S WILL BE DELETED!

Remembrance- next chapter: Cullen's first day, how Bella reacts to the blood and Edward's surprise…


End file.
